The Storm
by shinigami kitten tvhg
Summary: Yayoi loved storms


**Im back!!! At least I'm trying to be back. I haven't had much inspiration lately, sure a lot of plot bunnies, (like 8) but actualy writing of the fic, none!**

**So this oneshot is dedicated to the person that says I write awesomely all the time, Ayon. Sorry for not updating Not-So-Normal-Teenage-Life I promise I'll get to it soon. **

**I also dedicate this to my bestest friend ever Hobbes, whos not exactly a fan, but beacuse he's an awesome friend, will read it too. **

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Loveless.

* * *

Ritsuka finished packing all his stuff into his bag pack and the he leaned against the wall next to the door of the classroom waiting for Yuiko to finish putting her stuff away. As he waited he heard footsteps approaching and soon Yayoi was standing next to him. Before either of them could say anything Yuiko exclaimed "Yuk—I am done Ritsuka-kun.. oh Yayoi-kun you are here too" she smiled as she practically skipped to them.

They all started walking down the hall, "Hello Yuiko-chan" said Yayoi, without stuttering; when Ritsuka came into their lives, Yayoi had felt threatened because he took Yuiko-chan away from him without even trying and if that wasn't enough he wasn't interested in Yuiko-chan at all, for a while Yayoi hated him, but when he realized that really Ritsuka wasn't doing anything to attract Yuiko-chan he started thinking and finally he saw what he hadn't wanted to see before. Yuiko-chan would never see him as more than a friend, he just wasn't his type. That made him depressed, no one would like him, he was weak, sick all the time, he needed to always be very careful, sometimes even he didn't like himself. He smiled to himself, that was the old him, the new him had more confidence, thanks to—

"Yayoi-kun? Are you listening?" Yayoi snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards Yuiko-chan, they were on the gates of the school, he had been lost in thought for a while apparently. He blushed and pushed up his glasses, "Gomen Yukio-chan, Ritsuka-kun, what were you saying?"

Ritsuka smiled, "We were wondering if you wanted to go with us to eat, Soubi invited us to his place for dinner, it's his way of making up for not being around too much lately because of finals"

"It's obvious I'm going since I'm staying with Soubi since my parents are on a trip" said Yuiko-chan.

Yayoi didn't really need to think it twice, before Ritsuka he didn't go out after class but after Ritsuka he started hanging out more and more, at first they would worry and call every half hour or freak out when he was late or went out without calling first. Now, after 2 years, his parents were worried about him, they knew he was safe, and the last time he got an asthma attack, right in the living room of his house, before his parents could react, both Ritsuka and Yuiko had the situation under control, it was that that convinced them that Yayoi was safe.

"Sure, you don't really have to ask" he said.

Togetehr they started walking towards the bus stop that would take them to Soubi's (and Kio's) place. Yayoi smiled and lost himself in the conversation his friends were having.

* * *

About half an hour later they were walking down the street where Soubi's place was. When they got there they weren't surprised to find it empty as Soubi had texted Ritsuka a while ago telling him that the zero pair had stopped by unannounced and had the depleted the food supply so now he and Kio (it was his fault because he was supposed to be guarding the kitchen but fell asleep) were buying the food for dinner.

Ritsuka had gotten a key to the place about a year ago when he had officially moved in with Soubi after his mother had been hospitalized in a mental hospital, Ritsuka's father was quickly convinced by Ritsuka that it would be best if he let him live with Soubi (guilt tripping is an art Ritsuka has perfected over the years since he met Soubi, after all before that he had no use of it).

They got comfortable in the apartment, Ritsuka got ahead and started cleaning the kitchen for when Soubi and Kio came back and Yuiko went to change into some more comfortable clothes, Yayoi too since he kept some at the apartment with how often they came. Ritsuka went after finishing cleaning the kitchen, when he came back Yayoi and Yuiko were in the living room talking, he sat down on the couch and took the offered soda.

They got lost in the conversation and were startled when an hour later the door turned and Kio screamed "darling!! I'm home!"

As Kio came running into the living room they quickly observed his chupaless mouth, his flushed cheeks, the empy can of beer in his hand, the plastic back with another six-pack of them in his left hand. A collective sigh was head as they all realized that Kio had gotten bored while shopping and had probably started drinking as soon as Soubi started shopping.

Ritsuka sighed again and got up, secretly glad that only he was allowed to help Soubi in the kitchen so the other two would have to deal with a semi-drunk Kio.

* * *

Dinner was a funny affair, a drunken Kio was always a happy Kio and he helped further the relaxed atmosphere of the whole evening, the fact that it was Friday made them all the more relaxed. Yayoi was trying to eat without spilling his food all over, which was proving to be very difficult since Kio was sitting next to him. He had thrown an arm over Yayoi's shoulder and kept hugging him and talking and laughing. Yayoi was trying to look composed but by the amused smiles of the other three, he was failing miserably, so he gave up, placed his plate on the table and leaned back laughing out loud.

* * *

Later after dinner Ritsuka leaned back with Soubi in the couch while the rest of them put the dishes away and cleaned the kitchen (Kio was more of a burden than a helping hand with all his stumbling around), it was a rule of the house that the cooks wouldn't do anything after dinner. Soon Yuiko and Yayoi had established a rhythm in cleaning the kitchen, each one doing a set of tasks that wouldn't impose on the other.

After finishing the stuff, Yukio who was practically falling asleep on her feet, excused herself to her room, Ritsuka and Soubi followed while Yayoi called his parents to tell them he was staying over at Soubi's. Kio was splayed out in the couch with the last beer can next to his hand in the floor.

* * *

Yayoi came out of the bathroom dressed in his pajama bottoms, the lightning startled him, it had started raining something during the night. He wasn't scared of storms, he was fascinated by them and he loved to sit down and watch the lightning he thought it was beautiful, such a simple chemical reaction. He went to the window, it was closed but the blinds were wide open allowing him to get a wide view of the sky. He tilted his head back, wishing he could be outside feeling the rain pouring down his body, smelling the electricity in the air. He smiled, he had liked storms before but now he loved them, he remembered the reason, the best things in his live had happened during a storm.

_

* * *

Yayoi was alone, today he had realized that Yuiko would never see him, she would never like him like he liked her, and worse he realized that after so many years of idolizing her (3 years) his crush wasn't really a crush anymore. It was the idea of being with her, of getting someone like her to like someone like him, it was all about proving to himself and everyone else that he, the weak sickly boy, could get a girl like her. It made him feel so bad because ehe thought, '_what if I had gotten her, what would I have done then?', _he would have realized eventually that he wasn't really in love with her, and then the only hurt one would be her._

_That day he had gone straight home, passing by Yukio's and Ritsuka's classroom without even looking inside, bumping shoulders with Ritsuka who was as always waiting for Yukio by the door and ignoring the look he gave him, he kept on but he didn't go home. He went to the park and sat down at a stone table that was hidden in the trees, he remembered with irony, that it was Ritsuka who had showed him this palce, and had told him shyly that it was the place where he had had his first kiss with Soubi. And Yayoi remembred feeling so happy and overwhelmed to be trusted with this secret that even Yukio didn't know because she '_wouldn't understand, not yet at least' _and it warmed his heart that Ritsuka trusted him so much. They were _friends.

_So he sat there and cried. Cried because it was not fair, not fair that he didn't have anybody that liked him, not like Ritsuka had Soubi, not even like Ritsuka had Yuiko. He cried because it wasn't fair that he had to be the one pursuing and always failing. He was there all afternoon, and later near sunset it began to rain, and for ocne he ddint run for cover in fear of his poor health. No, he stayed there sitting down on the stone bench and leaned back against the edge of the table. His head tilted up towards the sky, his foggy glasses next to him on the table, his hair plastered all over his face and shoulders, his tears mingling with the raindrops. _

_As he sat there with his eyes closed just enjoying the sensations, he was startled when he felt a presence in front of him, covering him a bit form the rain, and he opened his eyes and saw a man. It took him a moment to recognize him as the chupa loving guy that was with Soubi and them when they went to the fair. The guy was standing there, smiling at him, completely soaked and Yayoi never thought anyone could look so breathtaking. _

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" Kio asked, "aren't you supposed to not be in the rain? Ritsuka told me you got sick a lot"_

_For a moment Yayoi almost, almost got mad, but the smile stopped, this person he wasn't mocking he was just concerned and he didn't even know him, sure they had seen each other on several occasions but they never sat down and talked. Yayoi smiled, despite the tears "For once, I just wanted to be in the rain" he said. _

_Kio smiled, "It makes you feel better doesn't it?" Yayoi was surprised, he didn't think Kio would realize he had been crying, "yes it does". _

_Kio extended a hand to him, "Come on, let's go to a café and have hot chocolate that'll cheer you up"_

_Yayoi took his hand. _

_

* * *

  
_

Yayoi smiled, yes that had been the very best thing that had happened to him during a storm, until the second one happened and now they were in a tie. He opened his eyes and straightened his head; he started right at the window seeing his reflection in the glass. Thunder flashed and his reflection lit, he saw himself glasses, ears and all. As the thunder died out his reflection faded, he lifted his hand to his head and touched it, nothing but pure soft black hair met his hand. He startled when he felt strong arms wrap around him, he smiled and leaned back into a strong chest, hair tickled his forehead, he reaches up to his chin now that he had grown a bit.

"If you go outside now, it'll take another hour to get you warm and comfy, well lose sleep time" a deep voice told him to his ear. Yayoi chuckled, "Not tonight, I was just remembering that the best things happen during a storm"

A husky laugh was his answer, "They do", he said as his hand caressed the spot in his head Yayoi was touching early, "They definitely do".

Silence encompassed them as they stood watching the rain fall, it was comfy, it was warm and Yayoi felt totally at peace.

"Marry me" instead of tensing, or jumping around, Yayoi smiled and further relaxed against the chest holding him, "Yes, Kio, I will"

* * *

Reveiw!!!!! Tell me if you liked my Yayoi!


End file.
